


Matrimony

by Ionastar



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: M/M, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4026547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ionastar/pseuds/Ionastar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is the best thing that ever happened to me...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys, this fan fic is probably riddled with lots of inaccuracy's but just go with it.  
> I would also love to know what you think, I might do another chapter as well, but I'm not sure yet.

Icarus, sat up on the bed, watched over the pale man lying next to him, listening to the soft snoring of the mathematician. It was early evening, Pythagoras had decided to go for a nap and Icarus followed, just wanting to be with him. Icarus bent his curly head and lightly kissed Pythagoras's cheek, "I will be back soon my love." he said, barely a whisper.  
Icarus moved out of the bed and crept across the room, so as not to wake the skinny blonde, grabbing his leather and walked out of the door. As he walked down the dark corridor of the boat ( the boat they had taken to Colchis), his heart was pounding rapidly, he couldn't believe what he was about to do.  
He reached the door of Hercules's room and stopped, facing it dead on. Icarus inhaled a deep breath, he was terrified of Hercules, Hercules was like a father to Pythagoras, he protected him, he took care of him, he was loyal. Icarus knocked on the hard wood, "Come In." came a gruff voice behind it. Icarus pushed the door open, to find Hercules sat on a chair at the opposite end of the room, he was sharpening his spear. Icarus gulped. He knew Hercules was mad at him due to the betrayal, but Pythagoras had forgiven him, surely that was good enough for Hercules too.  
"What is it?" Hercules asked, Icarus was now shaking, he walked closer carefully, shutting the door as he did so, scared of doing something wrong. "I wish to... ask for your... blessing." He stammered, unable to control the wobble in his voice.  
"My blessing?" Hercules looked at the dreamer, with a level of curiosity.  
"Yes... yes... I wish to ask for Pythagoras's hand in marriage." Icarus looked at his feet, slightly embarrassed at what he was asking of Hercules, only looking up shyly to see the expression on Hercules's face.  
"I can't believe I'm going to say this... but yes you have my blessing... however you need blessing from the King and Queen... and of course the Gods." To Icarus's surprise Hercules's was wearing a smile like a Cheshire cat (not that he knew what a Cheshire cat was).  
Icarus couldn't help smile in return... "Thank you... it means a great deal to me... and Pythagoras, I hope he says yes."  
Hercules stood up and embraced the curly haired before him... "He will... he loves you." This brought a smile to Icarus's face.

Icarus went to find Ariadne and Jason, he found them sat in the mess room, where they all often ate dinner together. "Oh! Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt." Jason and Ariadne's lips were locked together. They broke apart at Icarus's interruption.  
"What is it child?" Ariadne spoke in a kind manner, she was always kind even in the darkest of times. She was one of those women who had it all, the man, the power, the looks, the bravery. Icarus couldn't help but feel a little jealous of his Queen.  
He bowed to her and Jason. "I wish to ask something of you." Jason and Ariadne looked at each other slightly puzzled. "What do you wish to ask?" this time Jason spoke.  
"I have already spoken to Hercules... and he gave me his blessing." Icarus was finding it hard to find the words he needed, why was he scared? Perhaps it was the notion of asking if he could marry another man.  
"Go on" Ariadne, could obviously see the struggle in Icarus's eyes.  
Icarus took a deep breath as he had done earlier. "I wish to ask for your blessing... I wish to ask for Pythagoras hand in marriage." Icarus was still looking at Ariadne. Jason spoke first "I think that's wonderful Icarus... I love weddings." He grinned at Ariadne, obviously remembering their intimate ceremony in the woods. Ariadne also smiled, "You have our blessing... You really love him don't you?"  
"Of course, with all my heart. He is the best thing that ever happened to me... I hate how much I hurt him." Icarus looked at his feet.  
"Well, we can put that behind us.. we have a wedding to plan... of course you will have to speak to Cassandra to get blessing from the Gods." Icarus nodded facing Ariadne. "Thank you, for being so gracious." The king and Queen stood up and both hugged him.

Icarus turned and walked back down the dark and damp corridor of the boat. He was unsure of where Cassandra would be, he walked around the boat, exploring, he walked to the bow of the boat, to his surprise he found Cassandra sat in the middle of the deck, hovering over a bowl of dark liquid.  
"You have come seeking blessing for matrimony." Cassandra spoke gently still facing the sea. "Yes" Icarus voice broke. He was scared of asking for blessing of his friends but more so asking the Oracle and the Gods.  
"The Gods have spoken..."  
Icarus kept quiet, waiting for the Oracle to finish. He felt more terrified than when he flew... Gods how he missed flying.  
"They have granted blessing...it is in the Gods interest to keep their people happy."  
Icarus couldn't believe what he was hearing, he was going to ask Pythagoras to marry him. He felt as though a weight had been lifted of his shoulders. "Thank you. I'm grateful." Cassandra turned to look at him, "I'm happy for you." Icarus bowed his head slightly and turned and walked back down the creaking stairs, with a smile planted firmly on his face. He walked back to his room, to find Pythagoras still asleep. "I love you" Icarus thought to himself.


	2. The proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following on from "Matrimony"

"Where did you disappear to?" Pythagoras looked around dazily. He had taken a nap earlier that evening, and had now woken up seeing Icarus creep into their cabin. "Just for a walk, I didn't mean to disturb you." Pythagoras sat up, causing the thin blanket to fall of him, his head was pounding. "Are you ok, my love?" asked Icarus, concerned. "Yes, I'm fine, just a little light headed from all the excitement." He grinned at Icarus. Icarus just stared at him blankly, "What excitement?" He was worried Pythagoras knew about the proposal. "I made a breakthrough with my triangles!!", Pythagoras explained. Icarus was relieved, "Fantastic!!! I'm so proud of you!!" Icarus moved forward and kissed Pythagoras's soft lips. "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" "I tried but you had gone." Icarus blushed, he could feel the heat trying to escape his tanned skin. He didn't want Pythagoras to know what he was planning. "Well I'm back now, and I'm tired, lets go to sleep." Icarus remove his leather and his shirt, exposing the smooth tanned skin that Pythagoras so dearly loved and craved. Icarus slipped into the bed next to Pythagoras and wrapped his arms around the skinny blond. "So... this breakthrough of yours...tell me about it." Pythagoras turned his head slightly to look at his lover. It was this kind of thing that made him curl with pleasure, someone was actually interested in what he had to say, and it wasn't just to be polite. He thought back to when he and Icarus hid from the palace guards, _"I'm never bored in your company"_ rung in Pythagoras's mind. "Are you sure? You really want to know?" Icarus nodded, "Of course, I'm interested in the things you love." Pythagoras turned his head back so he was facing a dimly lit candle. "Well, If it's a right angled triangle then the square on the hypotenuse is equal to the sum on the other two sides, a2 +b2 =c2." Icarus laughed softly, "Sometimes I forget how smart you are." Pythagoras smiled to himself, he loved any kind of praise coming from the man spooning him. Icarus yawned, "Good night sunshine, I love you." Icarus closed his eyes, letting sleep take him away, tomorrow was the day he was going to propose. "I love you too, honey" came from Pythagoras's lips, barely a whisper. Sleep consumed them both. When Icarus woke, the sun was shining through the tiny porthole in their cabin. Pythagoras was already sitting working on his triangles yet again. "Good morning!" Icarus chirped. "I thought you had finished with your triangles?" Icarus was confused, he walked over to the desk where Pythagoras sat, he placed his calloused hands on the small shoulders of the mathematician and massaged him making Pythagoras groan slightly. "I did.. but I just want to prove my theories...I feel I need more proof... I wont be long." Icarus moved round to sit on Pythagoras lap, "Ok... I'm going for breakfast...I will see you later." He kissed the beautiful blonde, and sprung out off his lap and out of the room. Icarus met the others in the large mess room, where breakfast had been laid out, bread and apples, again. But Icarus wasn't complaining they had food and that was good enough. "Did you forget to put on a shirt?" asked Jason, Icarus looked down, in truth he had, he was too excited about that evening. "Oops, I guess I did. Is everything ready for tonight?" He whispered in case Pythagoras had finished with his triangles early. "Everything's all set." Said Hercules with a big grin on his face, "He'll be so surprised!" "It's all very exciting isn't it? I love weddings." Ariadne too was smiling, "Pythagoras is a luck man." "Thank you...I'm really nervous." His friends all looked at him with a smile, they all knew Pythagoras would agree to marry Icarus. Icarus found Pythagoras still in their cabin in the evening. He clearly worked to the point of exhaustion. "Come on, stop working now, I have a surprise for you." Pythagoras turned to his lover dressed in a smart tunic, he looked stunning, "I...Y..You look absolutely...handsome.." Pythagoras struggled to get his words out. "Here, put this on" Icarus threw a smart tunic at Pythagoras. "Where did you get these from?" Pythagoras puzzled. He changed into them without question, he was curious and would do anything for this man. "I found them in a chest in one of the other chambers." Pythagoras had finished dressing, he no longer looked scruffy but rather dashing in Icarus point of view. "Wow" He said breathlessly. He slowly walked closer to the pale blonde man and took one of his hands in his, he kissed the skinny man and led him out of the room. They made their way down the now dark corridor and up to the stern of the ship. "Wha...Whats going on?" Pythagoras felt overwhelmed. There were candles lit placed strategically around the decking, the flames dancing in the cool summer breeze, Ariadne and Cassandra both wearing beautiful white silk dressing standing either side of the deck also holding candles. Hercules had found a lyre, which he played most elegantly, surprisingly. Jason stood near Hercules humming along, trying to set the mood. It took a while for Pythagoras to take in the scene before him, it was the most romantic thing he had ever seen. Icarus's heart was beating fast, he knelt down on one knee still holding Pythagoras's hand, Pythagoras's expression went from utter shock to warmth. "I love you with all of my heart, I want to spend the rest of my life you, listen to you talk about triangles, cherish you and grow old with you. I am the luckiest man alive to have a man such as you. Will you marry me?" Icarus looked up at Pythagoras, there were tears in his eyes. Pythagoras moved forward and kissed Icarus's lips, "Of course, I will" he whispered. Icarus stood up. The two men embraced followed by long kiss. Ariadne, Cassandra, Jason and Hercules clapped. Pythagoras grinned, "I had no idea...you are full of surprises, angel." Icarus chuckled. It had been a magical evening, they all danced and laughed, for a moment forgetting about the journey to Colchis.


End file.
